This application is based on applications Nos. 11-260394(1999) and 2000-153394 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique about forming a three-dimensional (3D) product, and more particularly to a technique for forming a 3D product by imparting a binding material to bind powder.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, a technique is known in which a product being a 3D model of a 3D original object is created by successively binding, with a binding material, thin powder layers corresponding to respective cross sections obtained by cutting the 3D original object with a plurality of parallel planes.
Such a technique can be utilized for making a component sample called rapid prototyping and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2729110. Specific procedures for forming a 3D product will be described hereafter.
First, a thin powder layer is spread uniformly on a flat surface by a blade mechanism. Next, a nozzle head is allowed to scan a predetermined region on the powder layer to jet a binder (binding material). The powder material on a region where the binder has been jetted is brought into a joined state and is further bound with a lower layer that has already been formed. Then, until the whole product is completed, powder layers are successively laminated on upper parts and the step of jetting the binder is repeated. Finally, the region to which the binder has not adhered is separated by dropping it in taking out the product from the forming apparatus because the powder in that region is individually in an independent state, namely in a mutually non-bound state. The above completes a desired 3D product.
However, by the above-mentioned technique, only a product in which the whole has a single property (sense of mass, color) can be obtained. If the product must be colored, the coloring must be carried out manually in the subsequent step, thereby requiring time and costs. Further, by manual coloring, it is generally difficult to draw with certainty a desired pattern and others at a predetermined position of the 3D product.
On the other hand, the 3D product immediately after the formation may have a small strength because the product is formed only by a binding force generated by the binder, so that the product may be broken depending on how the product is handled with. Conventionally, therefore, the strength has been enhanced by allowing a wax or the like to penetrate through gaps among powder particles of the 3D product after the formation. In reality, however, such a step requires labor and time.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for forming a three-dimensional product by applying binder to powder material to form bound bodies successively, the bound bodies corresponding to sectional data blocks which are produced by slicing an original object with parallel planes.
According to the present invention, the apparatus comprises: a layer forming mechanism for forming a layer of the powder material; an applying head for applying plural kinds of materials to the layer, the plural kinds of materials including at least one kind of binder; and a controller for controlling the applying head to apply the plural kinds of materials selectively to a predetermined region on the layer.
Since the apparatus of the present invention can give various properties to three-dimensional products during the process of forming the three-dimensional products, three-dimensional products having various properties can be formed in a short time and at a low cost.
In an aspect of the present invention, the applying head applies binder and ink.
In another aspect of the present invention, the applying head applies a plurality of binders to the predetermined region, the plurality of binders have different colors from one another.
Preferably, the powder material is white.
The apparatus of the present invention can form three-dimensional products colored in various modes.
In another aspect of the present invention, the applying head applies a plurality of binders which give different senses of mass from one another to the three-dimensional product.
The apparatus of the present invention can form three-dimensional products having various senses of mass in a short time and at a low cost.
The present invention is also directed to another apparatus for forming a three-dimensional product by applying binder to powder material, the three-dimensional product corresponding to an object.
According to the present invention, the apparatus comprises: a layer forming mechanism for forming layers of powder material successively, the powder material having thermo plasticity; an applying head for applying material including binder to each layer after the layer forming mechanism formed the each layer to form bound bodies successively, the bound bodies corresponding to sections which are sliced off from the original object with parallel planes; and heater for heating a three-dimensional product formed by the layer forming mechanism and the applying head.
The apparatus of the present invention can easily enhance the strength of the three-dimensional products.
The present invention is also directed to a method of forming a three-dimensional product.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.